the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
S1, 01 The Insurgency Character Intro - Edward Autlin (January 29, 2014)
My super jam-packed character intro for the group: The Insurgency. Name: Edward Autlin. Species:Human. Alliance: Galactic Imperium. Current location: Earth, undisclosed laboratory. Age: 53(standard earth years)- Its been 27 years ago today since my world changed. I was just 26 years old, rich, happy, but such things never last. Me and my newlywed wife, Sophia, were on the train back from Florida, where we had honeymooned. The weather had been nice, which was usual for the time, as The Shift had not yet occurred and altered the climate. I will never forget that night, and I don't plan to. I thought I was untouchable, I never grasped the fact that the son of William Autlin, the multi-billionaire tycoon, would be a target. We were talking about what we planned to do as a couple when it happened. Very suddenly, mid-sentence, a fireball erupted through the window and exploded into the carriage. I was thrown to the floor, unable to think, and barely able to breath through my scorched lungs. I couldn't see, smoke and light had obscured my vision, my left arm had been blown off, and Sophia was gone. There is no feeling worse than the knowledge that a loved one took the rocket that was meant for you. Now, 27 years later, I have devoted myself to the sciences, and I am very good at what I do. You see, when my father passed, I inherited his fortune, and I believe I have put it to good use. As a scientist and inventor, my equipment and experiments can be very pricey, and for most people, impossible without a government grant. I believe that's how I got to where I am today, when I can't get government funding, I have the money to fund my own research. I've been involved in many of the Galactic Imperium's large projects, including the Z-23 assassin robot. I suppose you could say I'm famous, and you would be right. Infact I'm one of the most prominent scientists in the GI, and I've invented numerous weapons and aircraft for them. Although I always tell the public I do what I do to crush Aurelia, that is not really the case. My whole career has given me the knowledge to accomplish my ultimate goal. You see, the long distance spacecraft of the 2010's and 20's, had a problem. Even though for the crew only a few weeks had past, on returning to earth they found that years had passed, so in theory they acted as a method of speeding up time. And ever since the incident 27 years ago, I have been looking for a way to reverse this effect, and then it may be possible to save my beloved wife. ------------------------------------------------------ Fourth wall: Aarrhg T.M.I. oh well, at least I got all my backstory crammed into four pics. And sorry about the bad photos, my camera suddenly decided to rebel against me...you know how that can be. And my character is the scientist guy, not the younger self in green. Category:Jonah The Befuddled's Series